monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Safin117
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chapter 3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowblade777 (Talk) 2012-11-11T14:36:05 Hello there! I think you edited my talk page asking for scenario help? I left a link there to a scenario I threw together for you. It should have most of what you need to know - though you can always ask me for help, I find the best way to learn is hands on, through dissecting the work of others. Give it a try, and let me know if it works out for you! OldSlashFriend (talk) 00:14, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Sealed Well I don't want him being an old man but other than that its open to interpretation. Since he and everyone else that is in there are ghosts you would believe they would look about as old as when they died. How you view Heinrich I don't really mind either him being a young boy like Luka (though I would prefer if he were to have looked older than Luka), or if he was a young adult or in his 30s or something lol. But yeah I don't really got much of an idea for Heinrich, all I can say is that I want him to look about as old as when he died. I'm kinda picturing someone rugged who saw plenty of combat that is kinda battle hardened from having fought plenty of evil monsters including black alice as well as the angels and ilias but not necessarily scared and what not.? I don't know lol I'm open to whatever anyone can draw and I can take the story from there. I haven't really written much story about Heinrich far as how he looks cause I simply don't got anything to work with XD Ginrikuzuma (talk) 13:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree with that impression of Henrich. You are free to help me look around (I haven't had time to look since I'm busy doing other stuff like finding artists to allow me to use their art for custom monsters as wel as fixing bugs and what not. If you find something TRY to find the source of it and who made it so I can give them credit and I'll go look for them to ask for permission. I'm trying to keep the stuff that is without permission to a minimum so if the owners have complaints for removal, I can easily remove less of them instead of more. So yeah try to find the source of? any image you like and link to me the original art or better the artist him/her self so I can ask them myself. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 13:47, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, if he doesn't know the art of the game to well show him some examples. I don't want it standing out compared to the art as well (at least not to much since for example of hte custom ones I'm bringing in IS going to stick out a bit but I hope not to much lol). Well tell the person thank you for me ahead of time! Ginrikuzuma (talk) 14:14, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then I'll see then how it looks. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 17:53, November 30, 2012 (UTC) NG+ not working ---- Hi there - thanks for the compliments, though I'm not sure how competent I actually am... I'll be glad to try to help out, however. I'm assuming you installed it into your main folder - that includes the copy of nscript.dat that came with the mod. From what your error describes, I imagine you copied everything *but* the new nscript.dat, and so the game recognizes the new title screen, but not the code and text that makes NG+ what it is! So - go into NG+ Script, take the nscript.dat into your mainmonmusu folder, and copy it over the file there. Feel free to back up your old nscript.dat - I'd use CURRENTNORMAL.dat to remind you what it is for - although there is also a back-up backup copy in Original Script. If you've already done all this, let me know and we'll go to the next steps I can think of. OldSlashFriend (talk) 07:42, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Please do make some screenshots - I've got to crash now, but I'll be awake in a few hours time, and I'll take a look at them and figure out what's going on. Just one last check. In your main MGQ 2 folder, you have a NG+ folder, and the NG+ nscript.dat. Not in mods, right there. Is that correct? OldSlashFriend (talk) 12:59, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Let's get to work. ---- A video?... Uh, youtube would be ideal if you can host it there. Just share me a link when it's up! OldSlashFriend (talk) 12:51, December 12, 2012 (UTC) The Curious Case of the Weird Errors ---- Dyzinki. That seems very odd - it doesn't look as if you are doing anything wrong. The only thing I can think of is that it looks nscript.dat isn't directing you to the new content. Try using this nscript.dat and tell me if it works (without crashing). Another thing as I can't see too well without my reading glasses - long story there - but ng+ has all the files in it, and no other folders right? OldSlashFriend (talk) 11:34, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Gah! How frustrating. I checked the nscript.dat I uploaded it for you - it should have the selections, a familiar opening and then Luka asking where Alice is; but still you get MGQ 2 proper? It looks as if you have both parts merged properly as would have been my next guess. Do you know what version of Rogue's patch you're using? OldSlashFriend (talk) 12:29, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- I don't want to spam these at you, but try this one as well. Tell me if there is any difference past the NG+ start screen. OldSlashFriend (talk) 12:35, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Possible Solution ---- This might very well be your problem - the problem with such the game came 'prepackaged' it might not be merged correctly, or properly patched. This could solve your problems. Install it, then remove ng+ nscript.dat into your main folder; if this doesn't work, you may need to reacquire, remerge, and repatch your game. I imagine this is the cause of your crashing not only in NG+ but also in WoTG. OldSlashFriend (talk) 12:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey, it's my pleasure. We're all monsterfans here, right? Wahaha! More seriously - I don't like that you've had trouble playing mods, and if I can help figure out what's going on, that'd be awesome. I know Rogue's patch fixed my game before, so I hope this works. If it doesn't, let me know when you've got a re-installed and re-merged copy of the game and we'll proceed from there (hopefully we won't have to of course!). Gonna crash for now, but keep me updated on status! OldSlashFriend (talk) 12:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm cool with it You can make a gameplay video about my mod. You don't need to ask me for my permission. In fact, someone made a let's play of my old story. It was quite funny. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDVt6enzUDg This guy was brutal on my mod, but I found it hilarous to watch. If you do make a 'let's play" video, please send me the link. It's fun to watch people's reaction to my stuff. C0var1ant (talk) 14:51, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Victory! ---- Awesome! I hope everything is working well - but if it acts up again, let me know. By then I might even have figured out what precisely was the problem, wahaha! =) My pleasure to be of help. Enjoy the scenarios! OldSlashFriend (talk) 17:24, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Right back atcha, pal! Enjoy the gaming, and cool job on the lets plays! =D OldSlashFriend (talk) 06:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) hello thanks for the welcome Sealed Effect I assume you mean the command for a full-on patch side story. The command goes something like this: csp 700:print 99,4500,"system\breakup.dll/urb" csp 700 is the layer your image is on "system\breakup.dll/urb" is the plugin that clears the screen using the sealed effect (a.k.a break up) C0var1ant (talk) 01:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Side Story Help Hi, thank you for your concern. I actually have been reading some coding and scripts from some pre-made Side Stories, and I think they are going pretty well. It is still a WIP (Work In Progress) but if you'd like I can zip the file up and send it over to you and you can get an idea of what I'm trying to accomplish. I think it's going pretty good so far; been working on it for a few days. Nope! No trouble at all; you can see it's coming along nicely. I do need to work out a few kinks but I really haven't had the time to do that yet with college and all; but I could definitely use some supportive feedback,comments and suggestions! http://www.filedropper.com/theassassin MPKnaub92 (talk) 23:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Gag reel 2 Oh super. Mediafire's already playing that song and dance? Well, let's try our luck with filedropper. Check the side stories page in just a sec. CGs and scenarios! Hey, figured I'd start a 'thread' over here, since it'll probably be easier to upload photos either to your blog or to a third site. Anyway, I'd be glad to help out if I can - gotta say, I'm lookin' forward to it! Heheh, I didn't mean to put you in a tight spot though - more just encourage you to keep going. Anyway - I have to go in about ten-twenty minutes, so if we don't wrap it before then, know I'll be back on tomorrow as well, wahahaha! OldSlashFriend (talk) 11:15, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I can! :D Hey, Knights of Honor! I love that game. Too bad about it's passing, but, what can I say? I'm a fan of strategy - and the narrator is just great. Anyway, I'm going to show you what I think is going wrong. First of all, are you using Paint.net? If not, I highly recommend it. Good tool to use when editing images, both in detail and in bulk. Now, your problem is basically the green/white around the speaker's cloak. This is a result of those colo(u)rs being different then the 'transparency' color. Simply it means that they won't disappear when the image is loaded. There are several ways to fix this, all of them pretty simple. 1) Make everything you want to be transparent the same color. In this case, selecting the green near the cloak, making sure all parts of that green are the same shade, and then coloring over or using the fill-bucket on everything you want to be transparent. 2) Using transparency which can be done by selecting the color-wheel in paint.net, the 'more' icon, and setting transparency - alpha to 0. Then it boils down to doing the same thing as option one. 3) Making an entirely transparent 'layer', then 'trimming' what you want from the image with tools like the lasso or magic wand, and pasting that into the background layer... Then deleting the first layer and merging. This can be good if you have very specific things you want, but can also be needlessly complicated. Below is an example of option one, done hastily! But you should be able to see what I did and do it yourself easily enough. Hope this helps! Excellent! Mspaint makes things very difficult; one of the reasons I recommend paint.net. You've got lots of new tools in paint.net - lassos, wands, different shapes - and it stores changes you've made, so if you make an error it's easy to undo things and try again. Anyway, if you filled the image with black color, the transparency can get confused if bits of something - like that guys robes - are also black. When I get back, I may put up some more example images - but for now, give it a few tries and tell me how it goes. Good luck! :D And I hear you. I always get tired of conquering people halfway through... my armies are too strong and I crave new challenge and new bloodshed, wahaha! Thanks now the spin-off stories are all working! Thank you very much! :3 Kuro Beelzebub (talk) 15:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) My apologies I was frustrated. I'll try to be more patient. If that is truly the case, then I will be more patient with you. ClickWhirr (talk) 15:49, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Fixed :) Chapter 3 FurRiffic (Talk) 10:24, May 5, 2013 (UTC) MGQ - Xbox Live Just saved that Photoshopped Image of Xbox Live for MGQ to my computer. That is so badass. :D If ONLY that existed. :P I don't think it would be rated PEGI 18+ though (M for Mature in the US), It would be rated Ao+ (Adults only. :D) But I'll keep praying to Ilias Alice that ToroToro will release it for XBL one day. :P In full rendered 1080p High-Definition and 60 FPS (Frames Per Second, Not First Person Shooting. :D) Now THAT'S something my money would go towards. Becaaaaaause you're not on either ya Goober. :P I usually wait for you to get home from work waiting like a lost puppy waiting for it's master. Hehehe. Woops~! Uhh uhh... MPKnaub92 (talk) 07:04, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Adminship In a conversation with Juni221 we, among other things, talked about SlurredStaccato being offline for a very long time now and also about possibly replacing him. We came to the conclusion that there would probably be 3 candidates for this position; you (Safin117), Ginrikuzuma and myself (FurRiffic). Before we let the wiki members and admins vote we would like to ask you if you even WANT to be an admin, and have their privileges, duties, and responsibilities. Also know that nothing is set in stone yet and even if you want and "win", Juni221 still has the final say about it. If anyone else reads this and would like to apply to, please say so on MY talk page and we will take it in consideration (please also state why you think you should be admin, even though we didn't see you in the first place. FurRiffic (Talk) 18:42, May 30, 2013 (UTC) i got a problem when i play side story alice and luka, this image is my problem, please help me fix this, thanks :D No...freaking....WAY.... O_________O *Drops EVERYTHING and hugs you tight with tears in his eyes* Holy shit man, Welcome home! I missed you SO much! :D Little brother missed you! I have to get ready for work now. -_- BUT! I have a new skype: Add Arakon92 to your contact list and I'll see you when I get home. :3 We definitely have a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT to catch up on, man. xD MPKnaub92 (talk) Ah hah, yep, I did get your letter man. But when I saw the address, and me being american and all (no offense) I was all: ..........................o_____________O Wtf is this? How do you say this? How do you even RIGHT this? xD So my guess is you got out early due to good behavior, eh? :D